Strong Enough
by loveasitis
Summary: He loved her. He knew he did. Why wouldn't she believe him. But he will make her believe because his love was strong enough. Definitely no renruki. He is happily married. Thank you very much. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you." He whispered as sleep claimed him. She stared at his peaceful sleeping face as she wondered if she was doing him wrong by being with him. He might swear that he loved her but what they were doing was far from right.

She removed herself from his constricting hold liked he knew that she was going to be gone once he has fallen asleep.

After she has gotten herself all prim and proper, she took one last look and uttered, "Goodbye, my pretty, pretty boy."

When Kurosaki Ichigo woke up he hoped against hope that she will be by his side when he opened his eyes but once again she has left him as soon as he has fallen asleep.

He wanted to call out to her just to prove to himself that she was no longer in his apartment but what was the point.

He loved her. He has told her that so many times but not once has she returned the same sentiment.

He did not want to share her and yet he was the one who was having an affair with someone's wife.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Finally, I found the right browser which allow me to edit. This was supposed to be the continuation of chapter 1 but I have to type this again and posted it as chapter 2. Do not expect long update. You don't expect me to type a thousand plus words on my 7 inch tablet and even smaller cellphone, eh?

It was all so ironic that he was the third party in somebody's else marriage. He had broken off with his previous girlfriend because she was cheating on him with a so much older but extremely wealthy individual. Well, someone must be enjoying the cheating voluptuous bitch's whored liked skills. Or as his sister had dudded her as " the two-faced, two-timing slut".

How would his sisters see him now?

At least he has the reason of being in love. Though it did not start that way.

He was none too impressed with her at their first meeting. She looked like a typical well-groomed trophy wife. And that attitude of hers. She was liked she was so much better than everybody else with that haughty appearance. It was clear she cared for her husband but there was no love involved. At least he had never seen her behaving overly loving to her husband.

Whenever she accompanied her husband to the hospital, he would speak to her but wholly on a professional level. There was no attraction between them.

Then how did it started?

Call it timing or fate? But he had just discovered that the woman he was thinking of being the one was cheating on him.

Drinking away his misery in a bar, he happened to chance upon a familiar face. After finding out that she was alone and drinking to forget as well, he started to unburden himself to her.

She in turn told him that her husband was having dinner with his children. The ones he have with the woman whom when she passed away took away his heart as well.

Their's was just a marriage to escape. At that time, Kurosaki Ichigo did not ask and she did not elaborate as to what or who the married couple was escaping from.

Maybe it was the alcohol but when she suggested they could do with a little escaping as well, he had assumed she meant more drinks and sharing their sorrows.

But they ended up in bed and sharing more than their grievances. She was gone even before he could ask her where do they go from here.

When they met again. It was liked nothing has happened.

But they knew that it was never going to be the same again.

And so it had started.

In the beginning of their affair, he was seeing other women and using their bodies to forget as to what she was doing with her husband and maybe even with other men. He did not want to think he was just another boy toy to her.

Then he started to feel something that should be forbidden. He kept telling himself he should not be having thoughts and feelings about her. She was not even liked all his former girlfriends and the type he was attracted to. Nevertheless he felt it beyond the primitive act that they had been indulging between themselves.

He felt possessive of her, wanting her only for himself and himself only. He wanted to protect her from what was really preventing her from living her life to the fullest. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted her to share everything with him. He just wanted everything from her.

One year on, he made his confession to her. There was no reaction from her.

Since that day, he had said those three little words to her whenever he had the chance and not once has she acknowledged that she felt the same.

It might be the guilt of betraying her husband. A sickly but otherwise a very kind and sensitive man.

Kurosaki Ichigo believed one day she will realize the truth and they will be together.

In the meantime, he will accept what she offered and slowly she will become fully aware about the unique bond they shared.

Please feel free to correct any mistakes and whatever you feel is wrong.

I did not finish my education the normal way so any help in pointing out my mistakes will be greatly appreciated 

THANKS. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm, I thought I updated yesterday. Sorry. 

" What do you mean I did not make any reservation?" "If I did not have confirmation of my reservation, would I be here expecting to be seated."

"Please sir, could you please lower your voice. And as I have told you, I do not see your name in our system. Perhaps you have made the reservation at another restaurant."

"WHAT?! So now you are saying is that not only am I a liar but also an idiot!"

_'That voice, it sounds like_ ...'

"Please sir, once again I must ask you to lower your voice. And could you please vacate our premises."

"Why you piece of fu..."

"Language, Renji, mind your language."

"Huh?"

"Is everything alright, Aramaki-san?"

"Oh, Ukitake-sama, everything is fine, everything is more than fine. Let me just bring you to your table."

"Oi, we are not done here."

"Konnichiwa, Renji."

' _What the hell, how could she have greeted me so calmly even though we have not seen each other in ages.'_ "Rukia." He was relieved that her name came out smoothly.

"Friend of yours, Rukia?" Ukitake Jushiro asked his wife.

"Yes. Someone from my childhood." Ukitake Rukia answered as she looked at her past standing in front of her with his family.

"Ah, Renji-san, would you and your family like to join us seeing there has been a mix-up with the reservation?" Jushiro warmly suggested.

"No thank you, Ukitake-sama. We do not want to impose on you and your wife." Thanking the man , Renji was ready to escape out of the restaurant when just moment ago he was butting heads with the struck-up host to dine there. But before he could get his foot out of the door. His impetuous wife has to open her mouth.

"Why thank you Ukitake-sama, it will be a honor to dine with you and your wife. We are celebrating, you see. So the more the merrier. Lead the way, host-chan." The snooty host did not look too pleased but he did as he was ordered.

Grabbing his wife's arm, he hissed at her. "Do you know who we are dining with?"

"Your first love, right." His wife looked at him straight in the eyes as she continued. "The one you have not seen in more than a decade. So there will be lots of catching up to do. Now let's go. I am starving."

She ran to hold their daughter's hand and he stared at the woman he loved thinking she really was a piece of work.

(* _ *)

"Where are my manners. Let me introduce myself to you formally. I am Ukitake Jushiro and this is my wife; Ukitake Rukia nee Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you. I am Abarai Renji, this here is my wife Matsumoto Rangiku and the little lady is our daughter; Inoue Orihime. "

Pleasantries was exchanged and they settled for small talk as they have their meal.

"So Rangiku-san, you mentioned that you are celebrating? May I be so bold as to know what is the special occasion?" Ukitake politely inquired.

" We are celebrating our little Hime's bakery of being in the black for the last 2 months." Rangiku grinned with pride. She reached over to hold her daughter's hand, squeezing it with love.

Said girl smiled and said softy. "It has been 3 months that we are making a little profit. Oto-san made the reservation 2 months ago."

"Congratulations. Will your husband be joining you in the festivity?"

"HUSBAND! WHAT HUSBAND?! When did some scum stole you from us?"

"But I am not married. You should know that, oto-san. Ukitake-sama must have the wrong impression." Orihime quickly assured an erupting Renji.

"I am sorry. I thought that Inoue is your married name."

"Calm down Renji. You are getting flustered over nothing. Your face is almost as red as your hair. Let me explain. Though we kept saying that Orihime is our daughter, she is but biologically she isn't. She did not come out of my ..."

"RANGIKU!"

"RANGIKU-SAN!"

Renji and Orihime shouted at the same time to stop Rangiku from saying what she should not.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Rangiku grumbled in exasperation. "What were you thinking as to what I was going to say?"

"Just let me tell the story. After all I was right there from the beginning." Renji hastily interrupted her before there was another foot in the mouth incident.

Before he begin, Renji turned to his wife, communicating with his eyes and twitching of his eyebrows that there will not be any interruption from her in any way.

She stuck a piece of food in her mouth and nodded at him with a defiance glare.

Sighing, he reminisced what brought this no longer little girl into his world.

"Orihime is or rather was the sister of our former colleague at the police department."

"Was that how you met, as colleagues?" Rukia interrupted anxiously as she has wondered how in the world did Renji ended up with someone like_ her_."

"Yes. But we were in different departments. I was and still am with narcotics. Whereas Ran was from vice." Renji elaborated.

"It figures." Rukia mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say anything, Ukitake-san?" Rangiku asked knowingly.

"No, Rangiku-san. It was nothing." Rukia answered sweetly. _'You won't catch me addressing you as Abarai-san."_ Rukia thought bitterly.

"Was." " Does that mean that you are no longer with the police force, Rangiku-san?"

"That is correct, Ukitake-sama." " There was a little complication during the birth of our babies and so Renji and Hime advised me to concentrate on getting my health back."

"How many did you have?" Jushiro asked in astonishment.

"Threee." Rangiku gushed in motherly pride.

Whipping out her cellphone, she showed the Ukitakes the pictures of her chldren.

"Here's one of Hime with Rie, Raidon and Renzo. Don't they look adorable, all four of them." "Rie is the oldest, Raidon is the middle one and Renzo, as his name states is the third child. Although, including Hime, he should be the fourth and ..."

"OH MY GOD!" Dropping the mobile phone in Jushiro's hands and startling everyone, Rangiku suddenly cried out in surprise.

"What is it, Ran?" Renji asked in concern. He reached out to his wife but she leaned on him and snatched both of Orihime's hands in hers.

Apologies, but I have to end it here. My browser kept crashing on me. I will try to update as soon as possible.

Question : Do you want me to edit it as this chapter or would you rather I post it as the next chapter?

Too much frustration over the browser and so did not really proof read.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hime, Hime, I am so, so very sorry. Please forgive me." Rangiku pleaded with her daughter.

Orihime was certain she was getting used to her mother's over dramatic behavior but she was still somewhat overwhelmed by the overly exaggerating attention being lavished on her.

"What is it, Rangiku-san?" "Whatever it is, we can ..."

" Oh, Hime, I have just realized that all of our names start with the letter 'R'." "Do you feel out of place and liked you are not one of us."

Orihime truly did not know what to feel or say. She was stupefied once again by her mother's words.

Renji fought the urge to give his wife a slightly hard knock on the head. '_7 years and you only realized it now?'_

"It's fine, Rangiku-san. After all I did help to pick out the names." Orihime said after coming out of her bewildered state.

"No! It is not fine." Rangiku continued passionately. "You do not need to hide your true feelings from us. You know we love you and you can tell us." She pleaded.

"Rangiku, now you are the one who is getting flustered over nothing." Renji decided to step in as he saw how uncomfortable Orihime was.

And as for the Ukitakes, what he wouldn't give to know what were they thinking, especially Rukia with the bemused smirk on her face.

"It is not for nothing." "Would you like us to start calling you 'Rihime, 'Renhime' or my personal connection to you; 'Ranhime'." Rangiku finished with idiocy contentment.

Jaws were dropped and silence enveloped them as everybody was too stunned to close their mouths.

Rukia was the first to regain her senses and she took the opportunity to rile the flaky seemingly highly strung individual.

"But subconsciously, she must have felt liked she is not loved by you as she addresses Renji as her father, whereas, how does she address you?" It was a question to provoke and Abarai Matsumoto Rangiku was not one to ignore a challenge.

"Why you ..." " Language, Rangiku, mind your language."_ 'That sounds familiar.' _

'For Renji's sake.' Rangiku thought to herself as she calmed herself down.

Glaring at her husband's childhood friend. She attempted to be civil.

"Listen. Just because Hime did not come out from my birth canal." She rushed out the words in a hurry to avoid her family members from interrupting her again.

_'Of all the restaurants and the dates available, it has to been this restaurant and this day._ ' Renji mentally visualized banging his head on the table as it would feel really good when he stopped.

Noticing the grimace on her father's face, Orihime decided to defuse the simmering tension by suggesting to Renji that he continued with his story of how she came to be a part of his life.

"Yes. Please do, Renji-san. Perhaps, then we can get a clearer picture." Jushiro added helpfully.

Both Renji and Orihime gave Jushiro a grateful smile.

"Now, where were I?" Renji thought about it and he continued with his recollection.

He went on to tell them that Orihime's brother was his senior partner when he passed away. Orihime's brother had treated Renji liked his own brother and Hime seemed to get along with him even way back then. The three of them were technically all orphans and that sort of created a special kinship within them. One thing lead to another. Orihime's brother wanted Renji to be her guardian should anything happen to him and sadly he passed away when Hime was only 9.

"Did he died in the line of duty?"

"No, Ukitake-sama. He died in a hit and run incident." Renji squeezed his daughter's hand in comfort.

" Ah. Just liked my first wife. But hers was caused by a driver driving under the influence of alcohol and drugs."

"We are sorry to be the cause for you to remember your lost, Ukitake-sama."

"As I, you. Hime-chan."

_'Whoa. 'Hime-chan'?' ' Jushiro seemed to have found a kindred spirt in that girl.' Maybe he is sizing her up as a potential girlfriend for that emotionless and cold-hearted son of his.' 'Though I doubt even she can thaw that heart of his.' 'He is just so ...'_

"Rukia, are you listening?"

"I am sorry. I was just thinking of something." "What is it, Jushiro?"

"The waitress is taking our order for dessert. What do you wish to have?"

"Since the Abarais are having a celebration of sorts, maybe we can open a bottle." Rukia generously suggested.

"Sorry. Renji and I stopped drinking when we become parents. And Hime only uses alcohol in her cooking."

"In that case, I will have my usual glass."

"No more sake, eh, Rukia?" Renji asked.

"I stopped drinking sake when I lost my drinking partner ages ago." Rukia gave a barbed reply.

Once again, strained emotions was felt in the private dining room.

Ever the peacemaker, Jushiro sifted the conversation into a safer topic.

"So, Hime-chan. You used alcohol in your cooking. What other type of ingredients do you flavored?"

"When Rangiku-san became a mother, I started adding Benedictine DOM or Yomeishu to my cooking because I found out it was beneficial for post pregnancy women." "To oto-san's relief, I even tone down my cooking. So for awhile, he did not have to be suspicious of what he has just eaten."

"And my stomach thanks you." But I am afraid to say the experimental cooking has started again." Renji groaned.

Rangiku and Orihime giggled.

Rukia looked at the scene in front of her. '_Jushiro looks to be enjoying himself. That girl. What is she saying now? Red dates, wolfberrries, red bean paste, strawberries... What is she going to make? Pineapple, jackfruit and curry? CURRY?! I wondered how many times Renji has his stomach pumped. She seems so weird but bearable, unlike that mother of hers.' 'Am I jealous of her?' 'Am I wishing I was...'_

_"_Rukia, we are leaving."

"But I thought..." She stole a glance at Renji and got up. "Nothing." She said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for the dining experience." Orihime bowed and thanked the Ukitakes.

"It was my pleasure, Hime-chan. Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you. Ukitake-sama. I think we need the exercise after the delicious meal we had." Renji patted his stomach to prove his point.

And so a somewhat unusual dining occasion has ended.

(* _ *)

"She is really very beautiful, Renji."

_'Alert, alert, think before you open your mouth. The next words coming out of your mouth could pose hazardous to your sex life.'_

"Yes. Our Hime is a very beautiful girl." Renji cleverly answered as he got ready for bed.

He was hit by a pillow. "Oh, you meant little Rie. Like mother, like daughter, I supposed."

Rangiku squeezed her husband's manhood to show her displeasure.

"Do you mean Rukia?' He squeaked.

"Who else?" She changed tactic and began stroking.

"Ran." Her hands felt so good.

"I have to be honest. She is but that's besides the point. She's married. I am married." "And even if she was still single, she is my past, you are my present and my gift till death do us part." "If you are fearful we are going to rekindle what we thought we had, you really should have more faith in my love for you."

"You do know how much I love you."

"I would if you has said it more often." Rangiku retorted.

"Hey, I thought action speaks louder than words." He attempted to show his love for his wife.

"Renji, Stop."

"WHAAT?"

"I will give you your reward if you just confess to one more thing."

"Can you give me a clue?" Renji asked desperately.

"Well," Rangiku started to say and once again she began to motivate her man. " It starts with the letter 'R'. "

Shuddering at the motivation being given, Renji could hardly think straight. But inspiration strikes at the most critical time.

"Ran, I must have made the reservation at another restaurant."

Confession has never felt so good.

(*_*)

In another place. Another couple too was getting ready for bed.

"Good night Rukia." Jushiro said he as he walked to _his _bedroom.

"Jushiro, do you want to ask me about Renji?"

"Should I be asking anything about Renji-san."

"No." Rukia shook her head. "Good night, Jushiro."

"Good night, Rukia."

And the couple went to their separate bedrooms.

Rukia threw herself onto the bed. Pressing her face in the pillows, she let the pillows smothered the pain she let out.

'Why couldn't he have felt the slightest tinged of jealousy? Or even curiosity?' 'Do I really mean nothing to him?'

No, that was not the truth. She knew what they both wanted from this marriage. He was a kind man and he cared for her, liked he did for the unwanted animals and children that he generously donated every chance he have.

She was his wife, is it too much to ask for a little something more. But what was the little something that she wanted from him? Even though she came into this marriage with her eyes wide-opened, she just wish what she knew she really wanted?

She needed to pour her frustration out. She felt suffocated by her own doings.

Reaching for her phone, she dialed to hear the voice that promised an entirely different life from what she has now.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" She smiled. Just liked him to really understand her.

"Hello to you too, Ichigo."

"Don't give me any crap, just tell me what is bothering you." She could almost see his scowl deepening.

"Is my life so miserable that the first thing you asked when you answered the call was to make sure you are correct in your assumption." She scoffed.

"No, your life is wonderful." Ichigo answered with a trace of resignation "But there is something on your mind, so why don't you just let it out and let me in." "Please, Rukia, let me share your burden." He pleaded with her.

'Why not?' After all they have been quite a lot in the last year or so.

"I saw Renji this evening." Rukia began her narrative with a voice full of longing and regrets.

Ichigo kept quiet. He knew who Renji was. She had moaned out his name on more than one sexual climax. He had forced her to tell him as his pride was at stake.

"He looked happy and contented with his life. A life without me." She continued sorrowfully.

"And did you sleep with him? Ichigo jealously spat out the question.

"Don't be ridiculous." "He was with his wife and daughter and I was with Jushiro." She knew he flinched at her husband's name.

"Now, can I continue or do you want to accuse me of anything else?"

"Just continue, Rukia." He concurred with a sigh.

She went on to tell him what it felt like to see Renji again. How he married a woman that was entirely the complete opposite of her. How she hated the other woman. How she wish she could talk to Renji , just the two of them. How really happy he looked. And then with the repeating of Renji's happiness, the dam broke.

"I want to be her!" She cried out. "I want to be the one that makes him happy." "She threw in my face that her children's names, all three of them, triplets, in fact, all began with the letter 'R'. Liked hers and Renji's."

"And mine. Just liked mine." She sobbed bitterly.

Ichigo listened quietly without interrupting, knowing she need to get it off her chest. He heard her composing herself.

"I want a husband that loves me." Rukia confessed. "I want to have children, even a non-biologically daughter that loves me and took care of me by making soup with alcohol after I have given birth." "I want a daughter that even though she calls me by my given name, I know she loves me as much as she would if I were her real mother." "I want the laughter and the tears, I do not want a sterile existence." "But I guess this is the life I have shackled myself with, right."

It was a sentence not a question. A self-chosen life sentence.

"No!" Ichigo shouted. "You can have that life, a husband who loves you, children bringing laughter and joy into your already contented life and ..."

"Are you saying you can give me all that?" She cut in during his promises.

"Yes, you know I love you."

"No, you don't. You might think you do but you don't."

"Rukia, how many times must we have this conversation? What could I do to prove to you?" ichigo was getting really tired of this seemingly one-sided love.

"Don't you think if I knew you really love me, I would leave Jushiro in a heartbeat.""Are you trying that hard to convince me or yourself?" "Rukia." "Don't interrupt me, let me finish."

"You and I know better." "If I did not know, I would say you have a 'Oedipal Complex'." "You are jealous of Jushiro and you feel possessive of me." "Yes, Ichigo." "Possessive, not love." "That's what I feel from you." Rukia understood that he will not be happy hearing this but she has to let him realize that this was what this relationship felt liked to her.

"Don't psycho-analysis me, Rukia." "Do you know what kind of crap that is." He was furious at what she spouted out.

"The truth hurts." "What you really want is someone like Renji's daughter. A very beautiful, gentle and caring girl who knows how to cook. She will get along fine with your family when you bring her home to meet them."

"Shut up, Rukia!" "You do not tell me _who _I should want or bringing her home to meet the family." "I want to bring _you _home to meet my father and sisters." He appealed to her passionately.

"What do you think your family will think of me?" "A cougar?" "A substituted mother figure?" She countered back at him.

Before he could say anything. She told him she was tired and the sedative she has taken was taking effect.

"I love you." He managed to say.

"I...I wish. Good night, Ichigo."

"Good..." He heard the dial tone of the phone before he could finish his sentence.

This love was taking a toil on him. Maybe he would fool around with Renji's daughter and dump her hard when she has fallen in love with him just to sprite Renji. Renji. He thought bitterly of that name. But the little voice inside of him asked what if he should fall in love with_ her _instead. Unlikely, he denied vehemently. He loved her and only her. No matter what it take, he will make her believe and love him back.

Falling asleep, he dreamt about big cats and their cubs.

For Rukia, before she fell asleep. She wish to dream about not the one who kept confessing that he loved her but the one who had loved her.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and she has this intense desire to see Renji again.

No, she needed to see him again. Just the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been one week since the encounter with Renji at the restaurant and two days since she had left a message for him at the station.

There was no reply from him.

She did not know what else she should do. She just wanted to see him again.

"Raidon! Renzo! Don't run. Wait for me."

Before she has time to think about the familiarity of the voice and the names.

There was a collision of red and white.

"Little boy, are you alright?" Jushiro asked in concern as he helped the brightly colored hair boy to his feet.

"Oh my gosh. Ukitake-sama, are you hurt in anyway?" Orihime gasped in recognition.

"Renzo-chan, please apologize to Ukitake-sama now."

"Why should I? He should have moved away when he saw me coming." A very defiant face answered back. "And shouldn't you be more concern about your little brother than an old man who did not have enough sense to avoid banging into little boys." Renzo took a exggerated breath after finishing his little speech.

"Daisan-chan." Orihime let out a exasperated sigh.

"Oi! Don't call me that." The third born chided his big sister.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Hime-chan but why are you doing here?"

"Are you here to visit Rangiku-san?" Rukia broke into her husband questioning. _'She was not a bad person. She did_ _not want Rangiku to come down with anything life-threatening._' Rukia thought begrudgingly.

"No, Ukitake-san. It's our chichi." Orihime started to say but her two brothers were too excited to let her continue.

"Oto-san got himself shot last night." " He was rushed to the emergency room." "We almost become orphans." "Boke! There's still haha." The two boys tried to sensationalized what had happen to their father.

"Is he alright now? Can we visit him?" Jushiro decided to ask when he saw how his wife has become quite pale.

"Yes, of course, if it's not too much trouble for you. Please follow us, Ukitake-sama, Ukitake-san."

"Raidon! Renzo! Can you please wait for us." Orihime started chasing after her brothers whilst holding on to her little sister's hand. She check to make sure that the Ukitakes have no trouble in following her.

She finally caught up with her brothers at the elevators.

"Spirited little boys we have here." Jushiro wheezed out.

"Jushiro, are you feeling alright?" Rukia asked her husband. He didn't look so good after that little run.

"Ojii-san, are you going to die?"

"Renzo!" But before she could scold her brother, she was pushed inside the hospital room. She bumped into something that was hard and yet soft at the same time. She was relieved that she did not have to kiss the floor. Someone has caught her. She glanced up and almost utter a fearful cry. He looked so fierce and domineering, liked one of those merciless gods who toyed with humans just for their own enjoyment. The girl blushed as she remembered what some gods liked to do with virgins. But not one of the vestal virgin as she is under the protection of the goddess Vesta. _'Must be nice to be protected by the gods._' Orihime envisaged as she let her mind ran away with gods and virgins.

"Kurosaki-sensei, thank you for protecting our little Hime from the bad, bad floor. Rangiku beamed at the sight and imagined something that wasn't there.

Kurosaki Ichigo scowled at the woman he has prevented from falling. _'Little?'_

He let go of his hands when he spotted the Ukitakes coming in.

Before anyone could say anything, the morbidly curious boys greeted their father.

"Oto-san, let us see your gunshot wound." "How many times did you got shot?" "Did you lose a lot blood?" "Yeah, oto-san. Did the reaper come for your soul?"

"Boys. You are scaring your sisters." "It's alright, Rie." "Oto-san is fine." Renji managed to smile at both his daughters despite the excruciating headache his sons were giving him.

"Renji, did you almost got yourself kill again?" Masking her words with irony, Rukia was relieved to see him doing so well.

"It is so nice of you to care so much, Rukia." Renji bantered back.

'So this is the notorious Renji.' Ichigo frowned at the scene.

"Yes. Thank you for visiting, Ukitake-sama." "Do you know Kurosaki-sensei?"

"Why yes, I do."

"Ukitake-sama. Shame on you." Rangiku blurted not.

"W-what did I do?" Jushiro was feeling rather flabbergasted. Just what is it that he could have done.

He was not the only one.

"You." Rangiku accused. "You are not only rich but extremely filthy rich. And yet here you are seeking treatment at a state-run hospital when you should be going to a private one. By taking your time with Kurosaki-sensei, some poor suffering soul might have to wait longer to see the ishi." Rangiku finished her rant of justice in triumphant.

"What a relief." " For awhile, I thought you were accusing me of something horrendous." "No, Rangiku-san, I am not taking up some poor soul's place." "I know Kurosaki-sensei when I come to chat with my sister-in-law as she is a nurse here." "In fact, I know quite a few doctors here due to the charity events I attended." "My doctor has his own private specialist practice here." Ukitake explained.

"In that case, I humbly apologize." Rangiku offered with a sheepish look.

"I am not offended at all. It is actually quite refreshing to be able to clear up a misunderstanding without beating around the bush." Jushiro kindly accepted Rangiku's apology.

"So what ojii-san is saying, if you are perplexed about something you should just ask instead of dilly-dallying about it."

_'Ojii-san?'_

"In that case, orange-sensei. Did your haha eat a lot of oranges while you were in her tummy?" "Or have you been taking all kinds of orange colored food." "I mentioned oranges and I can only think of carrots at this moment. Can you guys think of anything else?" Renzo turned to his siblings for suggestions.

"Squash and pumpkin."

"Mango and papaya."

"Sweet potato, persimmon and maybe honeydew melon." As soon as Orihime said out those helpful hints, she was conscious of a darkening aura coming from someone. She was prepared to face of wrath of the angry scowling god.

"That's good, onee-san." " So, orange-sensei, how come only your hair is orange?" " Your skin does not appear to be 'orangy'." "But the million dollar question is, how about the hair where the sun does not shine?"

"RENZO!"

"What? I am curious."

"As a matter of fact, so am I." Raidon wanted to be as one with his brother. He looked at his sisters.

Both girls have the sense to keep their mouths shut.

"Orihime, can you bring your siblings to the vending machines and buy them drinks." Renji wanted to spare his audacious boys from a tongue lashing by the rapidly maddening doctor.

"Thanks, oto-san." "I want orange." "I want, I don't know, maybe mango and honeydew melon. " The boys made known their choices very loudy as they rushed out the door.

"Abarai-chan." "It's Inoue, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki-sensei." Orihime meekly corrected Ichigo.

"Inoue, can you tell your brothers not to run in the hospital. It is not a playground."

Eyebrows were lifted and eyes narrowed at the address.

"Sorry, Kurosaki-sensei." Orihime bowed and left the room with her younger sister in tow.

She heard her father apologizing to the doctor for her brothers' playfulness. Her father also wanted to know why was he so impolite to his daughter.

_'Was he rude to her?'_ Orihime did not think so but her father certainly did. She was curious. She did not want to eavesdrop but she was eager to know. She did not even get the chance to find out as her little sister began tugging her towards her brothers.

"Onee-san, why are you so slow?" The boys stood at the vending machines impatiently.

As the boys started slurping their drinks, they decided that their mouths were moist enough to really restart their lampooning of the young doctor.

"Did you see his face?" "He looked liked he wanted to go to the toilet." "If he was green, we could label him as the incredible hulk." "No, he could be the Thing from the Fantastic Four." "But the Thing has a sense of humor, is built like a brick and a bona fide super hero." "This guy..."

"I like him." "I think he is very handsome."

The two boys gaped at their sister in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

This was not their sister. They could not be related to someone who has such a lousy taste in men. They have to set their sister straight. But first, they needed to know just what it was that she found him so attractive.

"Do you need to have your eyes check?" "Even ojii-san, with his white hair and frail physique looks so much better." "He does not know the word 'smile'." "He is definitely not handsome and you must not like him."

"It is not for the two of you to decide."

"Onee-san!" All three children called out to their sister hoping to get her opinion.

Orihime truly did not know how to answer her siblings.

"Onee-san, tell Rie that orange-sensei is ugly and he looks like a grouchy bear."

"Onee-san, please explain to Raidon and Renzo that one sees with the heart when one's in love."

"LOVE!"

"Who's in love?"

All four siblings turned to face the person who has asked the question.

"Izuru-san, Hisagi-san, Jaegerjaquez-san, Hinamori-san." Orihime bowed at her father's colleagues.

"Princess, how many times have I told you to call me Grimmjow. Your father is my senpai, which means he is so much older than me. By calling me 'san', you are also saying I am that old."

"What's Grimmjow-kun is trying to say is that he is not too old to date you."

"That's if when he has grown a pair and he has the balls to seek permission from your father."

His fellow colleagues teased him. Before he can get back again his colleagues, they heard a explosive voice bellowing at Renji.

"ABARAI! YOU PIECE OF WEAKLING CRAP!"

"Taicho."

"Don't 'taicho' me." "Why are you still in bed?" "Shouldn't you be up and performing your duties." "Just one gunshot wound and what? 2 gunshot wounds and you are milking it for all its worth."

"You! Are you the doctor? When are you going to discharge this worthless loser."

"I would say in 2 weeks' but..." Ichigo started to say but Renji's superior cut him off.

"WHAT!" "Abarai, are you going to act liked a friggin' failure or are you going to get your sorry butt out of bed!"

"Taichou..."

"Shut up Matsumoto! You are the cause of it all." "Marrying you has made him weak."

"Excuse me, Zaraki-taichou." Jushiro decided to pacify the ill-tempered captain.

"And who the frikken hell are you!?"

"I am Ukitake Jushiro. We have met at the recent police fundraiser." Jushiro introduced himself.

"Don't remember. Don't care." Kenpachi sneered.

How do you response to something liked that?

"Abarai, are you going to let this punk doctor determine when you are fit for duty or are you man enough to perform?" "When I was serving in Iraq and Afghanistan, you won't catch me being such a worthless wuss." "You get injured, you get stitched up and then you go back to doing what you are supposed to." "That's what a real man is." "Now are you going to get out of bed or do you need my assistance?" Kenpachi pointedly persuaded.

Renji knew that he needed to response but what answer could he give his superior that will make the 'could not really be human' police chief satisfied and yet earn himself the rightly deserved time to recuperate. He was shot, goddammit. He was in bloody pain. He needed to rest. He needed help.

'_Save me._'

The door opened.

'_Saved by my tenshi._' Renji was relieved that he was being rescued by his angels.

"Konnichiwaaa..." Orihime started her greeting before she has a little fall. Right onto the intense doctor, again.

"Sorry Kurosaki-sensei." She hastily removed her shaking hands from his chest. "And thanks for breaking my fall once again." Orihime smiled her apology.

The doctor did not look very accepting of the apology. But then who can tell with the ever present scowl on his face.

'I bet he only smiles in the dark.' Orihime tittered behind her hand as a mental picture of brightly colored hair and a happy facial expression that she has yet to witness took shape.

"Just what is wrong with this girl?" Ichigo thought. "Is she trying so hard to 'literally' push herself onto me?"

"Ah, it's Orihime-chan and the 'R' team."

"Konnichiwa Zaraki-taichou, Madarama-san, Ayasegawa-san." Orihime and the rest of the Abarai clan greeted their father's superior and fellow colleagues.

With the greeting, the atmosphere of violence in the hospital room seemed to have fallen away.

'What's just happened?' It was on the minds of those who did not know about Kenpachi weakness for the innocence of children.

To Ichigo, it was seeing a pretty young thing being coquettish with an older man. It brought back the memories of betrayal by the slut he almost married. He did not like the police detective's daughter one little bit. And Rukia had even proposed that he should try dating the kittenish little flirt. Liked that will ever happen.

He was roused from his brooding when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw one of the Abarai boys glaring at him.

"Why are you staring at my aneki?" As benefiting his name, he thundered out his accusation.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurosaki Ichigo could feel every pair of eyes on him.

'_Crap! Was he staring at her?'_ He was so immersed in his bitterness that he might have pictured a different woman while staring at another.

"Well, why were you staring?" The thunder god continued with his questioning.

Returning his sight on the rapidly blushing girl. _'Wait, why is she blushing?'_ He lifted his eyes to meet hers. He was baffled by what he saw. Dismissing the idea that floated in his mind. He was ready with his answer when she beat him to the chase.

"Raidon, Kurosaki-sensei was not staring at me." Orihime began but her brother was adamant in what he has witnessed.

"Yes he was and with that scowl of his."

"In that case, maybe he was looking at the person I was talking to."

"You mean the taichou." "Does he have a thing for tall muscular built older men?"

At first there was shock silence. Then the dam broke and first there was the holding back of the sniggering and when it was all too much the muffling of it.

'_Oh how he hates the Abarais!'_

"No!" Orihime denied vehemently and she started in defence of Ichigo's sexuality. "What I meant was, Kurosaki-sensei was looking at the taichou because he was in awe of seeing a soldier who had served in both Iraq and Afghanistan." " Just liked how you and Raidon were when you first heard the war stories."

"Isn't that correct, Kurosaki-sensei?" Orihime hoped that Ichigo would accept the buoy being thrown at him.

Fixing a sharp gaze on Orihime, Ichigo answered her.

"No."

Before there could be more accusation about his masculinity. Ichigo decided to steamroll his explanation.

He looked straight into her eyes and confessed.

"I was not looking at the taichou. Your brother was correct, I was staring at you."

The blush on Orihime's cheeks were turning even redder at every word being spoken and the nervousness could be sense by how her body was reacting. If he did not dislike the Abarais so much, he might grudgingly admit that she looks very alluring.

Renji was getting ready to interrogate the young doctor when he heard the question being spoken albeit rudely.

"Why the crap were you staring at our princess?!" Grimmjow was feeling irritated but due to young minds being around he decided to do away with his more colorful use of the language.

Deciding to ignore the fuming blue haired kouhai of her father, Ichigo directed his answer at Orihime.

"You remind me of someone I knew."

"Was it someone you liked?"

"No, I loved her." He saw the way her face lit up at the statement. It made him almost regretful of what was going to be continued.

"I loved her, I loved her so much but I guess my love was not enough for her." "She decided to whore herself to the richest sugar daddy she could find." "I was fooled by the all pure and innocent act when in reality, she was nothing but a prostitute of the worse kind." "Selling her body not to support her family but for materialistic benefits." "I guess I just wasn't financially adequate to meet her superficial needs." He spat out his words virulently in her face.

Once again, the expression on her face elicit something within him which he so desperately want to reject.

"I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to the prick for, princess." " Don't you realize indirectly he is insulting you." Grimmjow stepped up, ready to defend Orihime's honor.

"Thank you for your concern, Grimmjow." "But as her father I will take it from here." Renji was ready to show his love for his daughter to the young whippersnapper.

"Step down, Abarai. You too, Jaegerjaquez and the rest of you as well." " I will take care of the doctor." Kenpachi ordered and grinned.

"Listen. Mister high-and-mighty, I have known Orihime since she was a little girl." "I have watched her went through a personal tragedy and giving up the chance to go to university in order to help out at home. But through it all, she has never given up to being contented with what's she has and she has never complain about anything."

"Maybe by insinuating that your ex is a whore is better than what the truth really is. That being perhaps she has fallen in love with another man was caused mainly by what she could not get it from you."

"And I have told you, it's money or the lack of." Ichigo snapped at Kenpachi.

"If that's what you persist in thinking then you will never know." "And I cannot be bother to tell you."

"What I want from you is an apology to Orihime. You have no right to insult our angel."

"And what if I do not want to."

"Then we have to make you, you arsehole." Grimmjow snarled.

"Make me."

"Please Grimmjow-kun, Kurosaki-sensei," Orihime pleaded.

"Hime-chan, are you afraid we are going to beat him to a bloody pulp till he apologizes to you?"

"No, it's alright. He does not need to apologize to me." "He is still suffering from losing someone he loved."

He knew he shouldn't but one look at her genuine concern face and he knew he has to apologize.

"Inoue-chan, I am apologizing not because I am being threatened but I am truly sorry if I have offended you in any way."

"No, I knew you didn't mean anything by it. I just hope you can get over the heartbreak and maybe you should talk to your former girlfriend to really find out the truth." "A closure of sorts." Orihime felt she has to suggest something to help him ease the pain he was still going through.

Through it all, Ichigo did not once look at Rukia. Truth be told he has forgotten she was even in the room. But he loved her, didn't he?


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of clapping caught everybody's attention. It was Rangiku with a huge silly grin on her face.

"Oh Hime." "Today you have become a real woman." Rangiku gushed before enveloping Orihime in a smothering hug.

"My baby, I am so proud of you." "You have two such handsome guys fighting for your affection." She continued not knowing her 'baby' was slowly being suffocated by her generous bosom.

"Let her breathe, Rangiku." Renji pulled his wife from their daughter. "And stop with your nonsense." He chastised his wife for her ridiculous thinking.

"That's right, you and that hyper overactive imagination of yours." Shuhei added in his two cents as well.

"Hey! I am not the only one who has such a creative mind." Rangiku retorted.

"But the other daydreamer is not influence by all the chick flicks and 'mommy porn'." Yumichika scoffed.

"Are we talking about '50 shades'?" " Renji had read it too." And the cat was out of the bag, hopefully running for its life.

"RANGIKU!"

"So the taichou was correct in stating you have gone soft, right Renji?" Ikkaku taunted.

"I was just checking out the sex scenes." Renji defended himself with a fierce, piercing look at his wife.

"So you like reading about it rather than doing it?"

"Or is it you can't do it?"

"You are lucky you are in a hospital now, maybe we can get the good doctor here to recommend a specialist to get you up and running."

"But not too fast."

His colleagues were having a field day in teasing Renji.

"Have you read it, Hime-chan?"

"No, Hinamori-san. I have not." "Have you?"

"Same as you, no." "Maybe we are not 'mommy' enough and we are too young." The two girls giggled in a conspiratorial way.

"Oi! I can hear you." "Are you saying I am old?" "Ukitake-san, you have read it, right?"

"No, I might be of that age but I am not interested in something as poorly written and is just porn in a book with no pictures." Rukia made sure her words were laced with derision.

The two women glowered at each other.

'_Of all the hospitals and the days I were to be admitted, why?'_

"You! What kind of a doctor are you?" "Shouldn't you get everybody out of the room." Kenpachi barked at Ichigo.

"Everybody! Get out!" "And you Abarai, when you feel like fu...,(ahem) having sex with your wife, that means you are ready to get back to work." "I will be checking on you as and when, understand."

"Understood, taichou."

The Abarais bowed in gratitude as everybody left the room.

After closing the door, Rangiku suddenly remembered something.

"Hime, didn't you say you wanted to ask the taichou about the specially baked goods for his wife?"

"You are right, Rangiku-san." "I will just go and ask him now."

Orihime dashed out of the room without a second word.

"Zaraki-taichou." "Zaraki-taichouuu..." Orihime called out and ran right smack into Ichigo.

"I..." With her hand on his heart, she was amazed as to why his heart was beating as fast as hers.

"Didn't I said there shouldn't be any running in the hospital?"

"HEY! Get your filthy hands off her!" Grimmjow forced Ichigo's hands off Orihime.

"Would you rather I let her face hit the floor?"

"I will make damn sure that that will never happen."

"Are you saying I should step aside once I saw her falling?"

'Yes, I will be there to catch her. It is not for you to protect the princess."

"Do you know how absurd you sound right now?" Ichigo was not backing down to this violent blue-haired freak.

"Why don't we ask the princess if she needs your help?"

Turning to Orihime, Grimmjow was ready to show the young doctor who the princess regard as her protector.

"All right you two. Put your penises back into your pants." "Sorry Orihime." Kenpachi was tired of this macho display.

"Why are we all still standing here and watching a friggin' tennis match when all of you are being paid by the state to do your job."

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"That include you, doctor 'I like to stare at pretty girls'."

Ichigo decided not to further antagonize the captain. Taking one last look at Orihime, he left to check on the other patients.

"So Orihime, what is it that you want of me?"

Orihime started talking to the taichou but her mind was filled with not baked goods but of a certain doctor and what was with 'that look'.


	9. Chapter 9

Orihime hid herself when she saw orange. She was on her way to visit her father when something orange caught her attention. Why should she take the trouble to conceal herself from a certain doctor

She was not afraid of him. He seems nice though he does wear that scowl of his like a talisman of sorts. Maybe it is to ward off what he presumes to be gold diggers just because he is a doctor.

It has been almost three days since her father has been admitted to the hospital. On the first day it would be liked she has been seemingly 'throwing' herself at him. She knew she was quite clumsy. She remembered the taunting by the school bullies razzing about her being too top heavy and gravity doing its job.

That's why she was making sure she would have no more little accidents involving him.

What must he think of her.

Operation : 'Avoiding the Orange' has commenced. If she were be in the room when he came by, she would excuse herself and leave the room. Counting the number of steps till she knew he would have left and then re-tracing them to return to the room.

Playing hide and not seek when she noticed something remotely of the second color of the rainbow.

So far, she has been fairly successful in her mission.

But it has not been easy. It was liked being attracted to a big orange magnet and she was an iron...

Hmm, iron? What if the enemies of ironman should build a gigantic super magnet to pull ironman to their clutches?

Run ironman, run. (WHAM! BANG! POW!) Another villainous plot was thwarted again by our cocky superhero.

"What are you doing?"

Or not.

"Kurosaki-sensei."

(*_*)

She was shying away from him.

The fleeing from the room the instance he stepped into it. The 'now you see her, now you don't' moments. They barely knew each other and yet she was avoiding him for whatever reasons she has been conceiving.

She was avoiding him. Just liked Rukia. Should he not be thinking of Rukia first instead of her.

What was her to him anyway?

He loved Rukia. He missed her. He wanted her reassuring presence to render confidence in their relationship. He just wanted to see her. To talk to her. To hold her.

She needed to look after her husband. He has been under the weather since the last time they encountered each other in Renji's hospital room. He hasn't come to the hospital for consultation. His doctor has been making house calls.

He understood she cared for her husband. He won't demand she makes the time because he did not have the right to.

What is he to her?

He was feeling conflicted about what he was experiencing now.

He sworn he loved her.

But.

Why?

Why was he attracted to another if his heart already belongs to her?

It could be just physical attraction. After all, who wouldn't notice someone with the face of an angel but with one hell of a devilish body.

And now the temptation was right in front of him. With her back to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Kurosaki-sensei." "Ohayo gozaimasu." Orihime was ready to make her escape after her greeting.

But Ichigo was having none of it. "What were you doing?" He repeated his question.

"I was just on my way to visit oto-san."

"Behind a wall?" He called her baffle.

"I was playing hide and seek with my brothers." Orihime was feeling nervous.

"Aren't they in school now." _'Got you'._

Orihime was not good at telling lies and it showed. Ichigo decided to just get her to tell the truth.

"Inoue-chan, can we talk?"

Orihime was ready to refuse, for she was afraid. Of what, she did not know.

"I have just seen a very difficult patient and I could use the smoothing company of an angel such as yourself now." Ichigo appealed to whom he knew was a caring person.

Orihime bit her bottom lip and nodded her consent.

She walked behind him as he led her down the garden path.

"So are you avoiding me?" "Are you still displease with what I said?" Ichigo desperately wanted to find out why she was keeping her distance.

"No."

"Don't lie, Inoue."

"No, I am not angry with what was said."

"Yes, I have been trying to avoid you."

"Why? If you are not angry with what I said then why?" Ichigo didn't like he was begging to know the reason.

Orihime gripped her hands even tighter for she felt embarrassed as she explained to what she felt was a very foolish reason.

"I kept bumping into you." She began softy.

"What?" He must have heard her wrongly. "Can you please repeat?" He must have heard wrongly because it sounded so unbelievable.

"I said, I kept bumping into you." Orihime pouted and then she was shock as to what Ichigo did next.

He laughed.

The scowling orange-haired doctor was laughing.

Orihime was amazed. He looked liked a completely different person. But why was he laughing?

"I needed that." Ichigo smiled at Orihime as he wiped away the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

"Why did you laugh?"

"I thought I must have done something really horrendous for you to go through all the lengths to avoid me, but it turns out to be so simple a reason." "Simple but puzzling."

"I do not understand." "I am a doctor, of course I would do what I can to prevent someone from getting hurt."

"But I kept bumping into_ 'you'._"

"So you persist in saying and why is that so unusual?" Bewilderment was written on Ichigo's face.

"You might think I have an ulterior motive in playing the damsel in distress." Orihime covered her face with her hands in mortification.

_'This girl'._

He tried not to smirk as he asked her, "Was there any ulterior motive?"

Still covering her face wiith her hands, Orihime shook her head earnestly.

"Then there's nothing to worry about, right?"

Peeping through her fingers, Orihime whispered. "You do not think too badly of me?"

"Why should I think badly of you besides you being a little clumsy."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your husband catching you in the arms of another man?" Ichigo felt envious of her husband.

"Husband?" "But I am not married, why does everyone assumes I am married?"

"But your family name is Inoue and not Abarai." Ichigo was not glad at the information.

**He was not.**

"Oh." She beamed as recognition settled.

She was ready to proceed with her life story when Ichigo's mobile device went off.

"I have to go." "Now that you do not need to hide from me, perhaps we can continue this some other day?"

The responding assent he got from her almost stopped him in his tracks.

'_Dangerous, extremely dangerous girl.'  
_


	10. Chapter 10

"Ohayo! Kurosaki-sensei." Orihime cheerfully greeted Ichigo following the morning after their little talk.

It was rather eye-catching loud.

Ichigo did not know if he would prefer her going back to avoiding him than this conspicuous display.

'_What are we, in kindergarten?'_

"Yo, Inoue." _'What is he, 15?'_

"How old are you, Inoue?"

"Huh?"

_'Crap! Did I just ask that?'_

"Ignore the question, Inoue-chan." "Are you coming or going?" Ichigo sidestepped the question with another.

"Wow, Ichigo. Checking if she is jail bait?" "I didn't know you like them young."

"Shut up! Shinji."

Ignoring Ichigo, Shinji set his sight on Orihime.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" "I am Hirako Shinji. This idiot's colleague."

"I am Inoue Orihime. Hajimemashite." Orihime pondered about the questions seriously. "No, I don't think we have met."

"My princess." "You mean you don't remember." "You are my one true love." "You promised you will remember no matter how many rounds of reincarnation." "Don't tell me you have forgotten your pledge of affection to me."

Shinji put his hands on a utterly bewildered Orihime, acting absolutely in anguish that his one true love did not remember him.

Ichigo felt like doing a 'Grimmjow' on him.

"You are frightening the poor girl with your love sick tactics, lover boy."

"Why are you coming between a man and his true love?" "Are you jealous?" Shinji taunted.

"Jealous, I will show you who's jealous!"

Ichigo finally decided to remove Shinji's hands from Orihime when he showed no sign of doing it himself.

"Are you alright, Inoue?" He asked a visually grateful Orihime.

"Yes, thank you. Kurosaki-sensei." Bowing to them, she took the chance to be on her way to her father's room.

"Inoue-chan, Inoue, when are you going to buck up the courage and call her Orihime." "Or are you afraid if you do, there will be no going back." "No familiarity, no intimacy."

Shinji dodged the blow that came his way.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo knew exactly what Shinji was on about. He just did not want to admit it.

They heard her voice before they could continue with the denial on Ichigo's part. Accident-prone feet were rushing towards them.

"Kurosaki-sensei." "Kurosaki-senseiii..." Ichigo was ready to hold Orihime in his arms again.

"Tee hee hee." Orihime was surprise she has stayed on her feet and that she did not fall into anybody's arms.

"Why the disappointed face, Ichigo." She heard Shinji questioning him.

Making sure she has her balance, Orihime turned to look at Ichigo.

She did not understand. He has the usual scowling face. So how could Hirako-sensei tell if he was disappointed?

She was mystified by the intensity in his eyes.

_'Why is he staring at me?'_

_'Maybe he is crushed because he did not get the chance to be her knight in shiny armor.'_ Orihime surmised.

'_No, no,no, get off your high horse.' 'Bad Hime.'_ Orihime tried to shake the images from her mind.

"Orihime-chan, is there anything wrong?" Shinji asked in concern.

"Inoue."

'_Don't, don't look at him.'_

"Inoue, are you feeling alright?" Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder, not knowing in doing so he was causing Orihime to struggle even more with newly emerging emotions.

Not looking up, she shoved him the reason as to why she has called him.

"Here. This is for you. I baked it specially for you with Hokkaido red beans."

"Thank you, Inoue." Before he has time to ask her as to why he was given this treat, he saw only her back.

She was running away from him.

_'Why?'_

"So what do you have here? Smells nice." "Care to share?" Shinji wanted to partake in the heavenly smelling delicacy.

"Go away, Shinji."

He was not in the mood.

So she didn't want to talk to him.

Too bad. He knew where she was going.

He stalked towards the direction of Renji's hospital room.

(*_*)

She was not here. She was not in the room.

Where the hell is she?

"Kurosaki-sensei, is that something from our bakery?" Rangiku noticed the logo on the bag that was in Ichigo's hands.

"How did you find our little bakery?"

"Your daughter gave it to me."

"Hime is here?" "But we have not seen her." "Has she come and gone without paying her sick old father's a visit."

"Who's sick and old, Ran." Renji was more bothered by his daughter's absence.

"Ohayo oto-san, Rangiku-san." Speak of the devil; scratch that, angel.

She was a little taken aback when she saw Ichigo. Especially after what she has just heard.

"Kurosaki-sensei."

"Inoue."

"Where were you? We thought you have gone without telling us." "Your father was worried."

"I was not worried. She is a big girl." Renji denied being an overprotective parent.

Orihime was sorry she has made her parents worried but she has to listen in on a conversation concerning her.

She is troubled by what she heard. Nurses gossiped liked everybody else.

It sounded so spiteful.

It hurts.

"Hime, you look a little pale, are you feeling well?" "Do you need Kurosaki-sensei to take a look at you?"

**_'No.'_**

Orihime loves her non-biological mother but at this very moment, she wish Rangiku did not care about her so much.**  
**

"I am fine. I will be going to the bakery now."

"I'll walk with you."

"I do not want to trouble you."

"We are going the same way." _'Any more excuses.'_

Orihime meekly complied. _'I don't think so.'_

Bidding farewell to her parents, Orihime left the room with Ichigo.

"Don't they make a cute couple." Rangiku cooed to her husband's irritation.

"NO." Renji did not like this development one little bit.

(*_*)

The silence was killing him.

For such a bubbly girl, she has been rather quiet since they left the room.

_'Does she have a personality disorder?_' The doctor in him diagnosed the situation at hand.

'_Or is she troubled by something?'_

_"_Kurosaki-sensei, I will be going now."

He has been so engrossed with using his brain rather than his mouth that he was going to let the girl slip away from him again.

"Inoue, is anything troubling you." Why should he want to care?

"Nothing's the matter, Kurosaki-sensei." Who wouldn't believe the words that came with the warm smile.

"So you will not be trying to avoid me again." He challenged.

"No; and to prove my sincerity, I will bring you a treat everyday as long as my oto-san is here." She solemnly promised.

"Yubikiri." A little finger was waiting to be entwine with him.

'_What are they, in high school?_' _'Just how old is she?'_

But.

How could he refuse with those big sparkling eyes gazing at him expectantly.

Checking to see if he was in the clear; he does have an reputation to maintain, after all.

Bending, he joins his little finger to hers.

The corresponding declaration was worth all the embarrassment he was going through.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading and especially to those who reviewed. Just because I do not acknowledge your reviews does not mean I am not reading them. I do try to incorporate whatever was written into my stories. **

**I am on a very tight schedule as my subscription plan is expiring soon. I am still shopping around for the best deal. ****So it is like type, type, type and update.  
**

**If I do not update any time soon, it could only mean one thing : NO internet access. NO wifi.**

"So when Renji being discharge from the hospital?"

"Rukia, we haven't seen each other for almost two weeks and the first thing you asked me is about the health of another man." Ichigo who was scratching the back of his head almost pulled out a few strands in frustration.

"Sorry. How are you Ichigo?" Rukia asked sweetly. "So when Renji being discharge from the hospital?"

Ichigo sighed. "In the next couple of days."

"That doesn't give you much time to ask Renji's daughter out on a date."

"Rukia, are we still harping on that?" "Besides, I am not a paedophile." Ichigo tried to joke himself out of what Rukia was suggesting.

"Haha. Very funny." "You know I meant Inoue Orihime and not one of the triplets." "And I am not talking about the little girl either."

"Now who's being funny."

"But seriously; all the time we have been together, you have never once push me to see other women ."

"That's because I knew you were still seeing other women when we first become involved." Rukia admitted.

"I'm not going to deny it." "There were other women in the beginning because I was not sure of my feeling but as soon as I knew I love you, there has been no one else."

"So why the need to force me into another woman's arms."

"Is this some kind of revenge on Renji ?" "Using a daughter he loves?"

"Is that how you see me?" Rukia was offended. "Some kind of vindictive little bitch."

"You know that's not true. But by pursuing this matter, I would think there's more to it than meet the eye." "Please either let it go or tell me." Ichigo pleaded with Rukia.

"Do you like her?" Rukia decided to confirm her suspicions.

Ichigo was taken aback. But there's no point in lying, was there?

"Yes, I like her but as a younger sister." That's the truth, right?

"So you are into incest?"

"WHAT?!"

"What the hell are you on about?" Ichigo almost sputtered his words in indignation.

"Do you think of doing what you would with Inoue like you would with your sisters?" Rukia calmly responded.

"Of course not!" Ichigo was trying not to shout.

"Just admit you are attracted to her." "After all she is your type, just liked all your previous girlfriends."

"Fine. I will admit it. I am drawn towards her." "And yes she is my type or was." "That's it until I met you." "Ever since you entered my life, the only type for me is you." Ichigo desperately wanted her to understand.

"That's what I'm talking about." "Though you keep insisting on how much you love me, if that's the truth then why would another should have taken your fancy." Rukia pressed on.

"She is a very beautiful girl." "Who wouldn't notice?" "I have already admitted to that." "She is also a very caring person." "Do you know she bring me something from the bakery every day." "What's wrong with just wanting to be in the company of a charming girl?"

"Why haven't you mentioned about the nurses and doctors I worked with?" "Why aren't you jealous of them?"

"Why this fixation with Inoue?" Ichigo did not understand the obsession being shown by her.

"Rukia." He wanted to be with her. But not like this. Not with all this accusations and not trusting in him. Of them.

"Please tell me what you are afraid of?" He wanted to allay her fears.

Ichigo watched her turn away from him. He thought she was going to leave without any explaination. Again.

"Ichigo." She began softly. " "I am sick of this."

She pointed her finger at him and then back on her.

"What we are doing is wrong." "We should have never started with this betrayal on my husband." She stopped him before he said those three little words again.

"Yes, I know. You love me." "But so did Renji." "He was my first and I thought he was going to be my one and only as well."

"Look at him now. Happy and contented with his wife and children." "Living the life I wanted, with him." She could only ruefully imagined the life he has without her.

"So this is what's it's all about." "Renji." Ichigo was sick of Rukia's past.

When is she ever going to just let it go.

"I am not Renji and I love you."

"Do you?"

This could be the end or it could be the beginning.

"Do you know I am older than Renji?" She decided to open up to him of her fears and insecurities.

Seeing his surprise, she continued. "Not as many years as you and I but yes, I am older than him by four years."

"That is why it hurt when I saw him with someone like Rangiku as his wife. Young, beautiful and vivacious." A snort was heard. She ignored it. "The mother to his children." "Brats." Again she ignored the ad-lib.

"I was afraid I was going to get hurt again should you leave me for someone younger and prettier if we are ever to be together." She waited for what he was going to say.

"Rukia." He touched her face. "Is that what you are afraid of, our age difference?" "I love you, everything about you but especially what's inside. Do you really think I care about something as insignificant as our ages." Ichigo tried to put her mind at ease.

"You said that now but in five years time when you are 32, I will be 47. By then I will truly be like a cougar." Rukia was having none of it.

"If and when you ever leave leave your husband, if not who knows where we will be come next year." Ichigo threw the supposed future back at her.

"Do you think we have a future together?"

"Of course we do."

"Prove it."

"Anything."

"Go out with Inoue Orihime."

That again.

"Why?"

"Prove that you won't be sway by a beautiful young girl and then I will believe you."

"What if I should fall in love with her?" Ichigo tried to get her to realize she was playing a dangerous game with his feelings.

"Then I will congratulate you on getting yourself a beautiful wife and hopefully Jushiro and I could be the godparents to your first born."

"After all I did play the match maker."

There's just no fighting her.

"I will think about it."

"When you decide to ask her out, call me and let me listen in to the conversation. If she reject you, at least I will know and you were not lying about asking her out."

"I said I will think about it."

"Didn't you say you will do anything to prove your love." "Was it just lip service?" Rukia knew she was going to get her way.

"All right. You win." "I will do it." Ichigo threw his hands up in defeat.

She won. But will she regret it.

"Speaking of lip service." He leaned towards her face. "How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

"No." She pushed him away.

"What...? Why...?" He thought she was joking.

"Liked I said, what we are doing is wrong." "There will be no more unfaithfulness till I decide what I am going to do." Rukia said firmly.

"But I have my needs." As soon as the words escaped from his mouth, Ichigo knew he has stepped on a mine.

"What does that make me?" She felt like striking him. "Don't answer." She was furious.

"Use your hands." Introduce Mister Right and Mister Left to Mister Prick and let them satisfy your needs." She instructed coldly.

"Maybe I could get Inoue to do it." Ichigo taunted at her.

"You are both consenting adults. As long as you do not force her, it is not a crime." "But remember, her father has a gun or guns and he knows how to use it." Rukia warned.

"Come on, Rukia. Just a kiss."

"Come here, you big baby." She said and kissed him on the forehead.

"When am I ever going to hear you say those words?" He asked in a forlorn voice.

"When you woo me, ask me to marry you and I will maybe, say them at the altar." She smiled.

"Is that a promise?" He asked even though he knew he wouldn't be getting an answer.

'_Yubikiri.'_

A vision of shiny auburn hair and an angelic face appear in his mind at the promise.

(*_*)

"No, Rukia. I haven't ask her yet." Ichigo told Rukia over the cellphone as he walked his rounds at the hospital.

"I haven't the chance." "Hold on, I think I am going to do it now."

Sounds of running feet. A frantic voice.

One, two...

The two terrors glared at him as they hurried past him.

He scowled back at them. "Hey, no running in the hospital."

Three.

"Raidon, Renzooo..."

"Kurosaki-sensei, you were supposed to move out of the way when you saw me coming." Orihime chided Ichigo when she banged into him.

"I thought you were going to have a little accident."

"I wasn't and if I did, you were the cause." She huffed in annoyance.

'_Cute.'_

"Sorry, my bad." He smirked at her pouting.

"Ah; Kurosaki-sensei, you can let go of me now."

He was so enthralled that he did not realize he was still holding on to her.

"Sumanai." Why would his hands feel regretfully of letting go?

"Kurosaki-sensei, did you see where my brothers go?"

"They went that way." Ichigo pointed to the direction as to where the cheeky boys ran to.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-sensei." Orhime was getting ready to chase after her brothers.

"One moment please, Inoue." He put the mobile phone on speaker.

"Yes, Kurosaki-sensei."

"Inoue, are you free this Saturday?" He decided to cut to the chase.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Do you want to catch a movie and maybe have dinner with me?"

Slowly, her eyes got bigger and, "Are you asking me out on a date?" She did not trust what she has heard.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way." He confirmed and saw the blush blossoming on her cheeks.

She nodded and replied. "I will think about it." '_Sounds familiar_.'

"Just don't take too long." He teased.

Leaving the dazed girl, he asked rukia if she had heard.

"Are you happy now?" He asked Rukia.

He was confident of what the two women were thinking now and how the younger one was going to reply.

But before she got get a word in, he told her to continue listening in.

Footsteps were approaching him.

"Kurosaki-sensei, I have thought about it."

"Yes, Inoue?" He waited expectably for the affirmation.

"I am afraid I am going to decline." Orihime was filled with apprehension at her timid answer.

"Where shall I meet you," Cocky Ichigo began but then the words sank in,

"What...?"

"Did you just reject me?" Ichigo was dumbfounded. He did not expect this.

How could he have gotten all the signals wrong?

Or have he, really?

"I have to look for my brothers now." Orihime noted the bewilderment on Ichigo's and she did not want to add more confusion for him.

Hence, the getting away from him.

She was running away from him, again.

Not so fast.

She has some explaining to do.

"Look, I will talk to you later." He told Rukia and hung up hastily.

He chased after the fleeing girl.

"Inoue, wait up." Ichigo caught Orihime by the arm.

Just like bambi caught in the headlights.

Orihime shyly glanced at Ichigo and then at the hand restricting her escape.

Ichigo followed her line of vision.

This time he was not going to let go till she soothe his dented manhood.

"Why?"

Yes, why? Rukia had already heard him asking Orihime and being rejected. There is no reason for him to pursue this matter.

Is there?

"Why do you want to know?" "Couldn't you just accept a no?"

"Just satisfy my curiosity, Inoue."

"It is because you are a doctor."

"And." Ichigo urged her to continue when none was forthcoming.

"And I do not think we will have much in common. I do not want you to waste your time on someone like me." Orhime confessed.

'Someone like you?' 'What's it with pretty girls and their insecurities?' Ichigo thought wearily.

"Inoue, just let me be the judge of whether I want to waste my time with you."

"But we have nothing in common."

"How would you know?" _'I know for certain one thing we both like, you._' Ichigo mentally suggested.

"Why not take a chance to find out?"

Orihime mused over it.

"What movie do you think I would like and we will both enjoy?"

"What's this? Questions and answer?" Ichigo joked.

"I am just making sure we have something in common." The optimist hoped.

"So as long as it's something you like, it's a date?" Ichigo wanted to make sure she won't squirm herself out of it.

"Um."

He did not like the smile she gave him.

'_Fukuyama Masaharu.'_

"Soshite Chichi Ni Naru." Ichigo answered confidently. '_Everybody loves Masha.'_

"I like Masha-nii, '_See.'_

"But not in that movie."

"Then which movie did you like with him in it?"

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"No promises, but I will try."

"Eiga Doraemon Shin Nobita to Tetsujin Heidan -Habatake Tenshi Tachi-."

He tried not to grin too widely. _'Really, just how old was she?'_

"So you like Doraemon, how about a Doraemon movie?"

"But you did not guess the right movie."

"I was right about Fuku-chan."

"Everybody loves Masha-nii." Orihime defended.

"Two out of three?" Ichigo pleaded. "And please make it easy."

Why not?

"What is my favorite fruit?" Orihime asked.

_'This is easy?' 'For once, don't let me down.'_

"Strawberries."

Ichigo looked at Orihime. She nodded with wonderment in her eyes and he felt like he has achieved something tremendous.

"How did you know?"

"I'll tell you on our date. Now's what's the final question?" He was feeling smug.

"My favorite manga?"

'_Crap and double crap.'_

"There are so many titles, give me more guesses." Ichigo bargained with Orihime.

"I will let you have three chances, if any of them is considered my top three loves then you win." "Fair?" She presented.

"Five chances." He wanted to win.

"Oh, alright." Did she want him to win too?

'_Doraemon is too obvious and this girl has a quaint taste in what she like.' _Ichigo thought about it thoroughly._  
_

_'Here's goes nothing.'_

"Naruto, Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, Vampire Knight, _'Thank God for little sisters.' _"Hagane no Renkinjutsushi and Beelzebub." He finished and waited anxiously.

He could not decipher the look in her eyes. "I have to go find my brothers." She bowed.

He did not understand. He was wrong on all of them. He felt... What was he feeling?

"What's the manga?" He wanted to know so he can buy copies and burn them.

"Ore wa Kaizoku-o ni nari tai."

How he hate Luffy now.

He watched her walking away.

"Onee-san."

"Rie, do you know where you brothers are?"

Ichigo decided to take a chance. "Rie-chan, what are your aneki's favorite manga?

"Come on Rie, let's go." Orihime was close to dragging her sister away.

"Wait onee-san. Just let me answer." Rie was a polite girl.

"Onee-san loves One Piece." Orihime let out a sign of relief. "She also like Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama and Vampire Knight." "She has a crush on Takumi and Zero when she was younger." Rie said innocently.

"Rie!"

"Rie-chan, I need to talk to your aneki. Do you mind going ahead and look for your brothers by yourself first?"

"Okay." Rie skipped away.

"Rie, wait up."

"Inoue, you lied."

"No, I didn't. I liked them." She emphasized the past tense.

"It's a date, Inoue."

"No."

"Yes."

"Come on, Inoue. It's just a date." "What are you afraid of?" "Are you scared of me?" This girl is always making him beg.

She shook her head.

"Just agree to it." "You know you want to." He knew because he wanted it badly as well.

She stared at him. She was thinking. "On one condition."

"What?"

"I bring my brothers and sister with me." Orihime invited her siblings on their behalf.

"Then it won't be a date but babysitting those two horrors from hell." Ichigo was frustrated.

"Hey, my little brothers are angels." Orihime defended her heavenly beings.

"Maybe to you." "Can you change your mind?" Ichigo really did not want to beg.

"No." Orihime was staying firm.

"No? I will think about it." He was losing.

"Give me your answer before Oto-san is discharged." Inoue Orihime gave him a bow and went to find her brothers.

Kurosaki Ichigo was not looking forward to this family outing.

**Thanks for reading. Comments and suggestions are warmly welcome.**

**Question : Seduction and/or almost rape scenes considered as 'M'?**

**Correction of any mistakes, grammar or otherwise will be deeply appreciated.**

**Remember, no internet access, no update. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurosaki Ichigo should not be having this kind of thoughts.

He should not be having doubts.

His mind should not be thinking of another when he loved her.

He should not let himself be tempted by _her_.

**He should not.**

And yet.

He just could not deny the attraction.

He was attracted to this clumsy and absolutely innocent and yet alluring girl.

Was it because she was so completely different from the one he loved that he could not help but be captivated by the contrast.

It was not considered betrayal to the one he loved if it was all in the head.

And even if he were to act out his desires, it will still not be considered as betrayal because she did mention they were both consenting adults.

In a way she was giving him permission.

Approval.

But what's if _she_ is untouched, a virgin.

She just seems the type to save her chastity for the man she loves on her wedding night.

It would be wrong of him to use her for his own selfish needs when he could not offer her what a young girl like her dream of.

Dreams of a man to love and cherish her.

Dreams of forever and only for each other.

He could tell her what she so desire to hear, make her give herself to him; willingly, make her want him as much as he does her, make her feel she is the only one for him and when he has her, could he abandon her the moment she leave her husband.

Will he be able to do it?

He was already a sinner by bedding another man's wife.

So what is one more sin?

Will he be able to live with himself knowing what he has done to her?

Will he be the one to wipe the sparkling innocent smile off her angelic face?

Can he bear the thought of someone like her hating him?

He just wish he was not having so much confusion over what he firmly believed.

His love.

Was his love really not strong enough?

Maybe he should just get this date over and done with as soon as possible.

It was perhaps a blessing in disguise she has wanted her siblings to be with her on the date.

He does not know if he trust himself to be alone with her.

With the two terrors around, he doubts if he needs to control his libido.

Maybe that's just it, seeing her with her so called 'angels'.

Witnessing her being a big sister.

It would be difficult to taint someone like her.

He will go on the family outing.

Or not.

**He hates being so indecisive.**


End file.
